Accidentally on Purpose
by Akina456
Summary: Arabella Danielle Reed, AKA Dannie, never had a normal life. Her family was murdered when she was a child, leaving her with her Autobot protecter, Stormrunner. Now with all the Autobots gathering on earth, it was time for a reunion. Set before Revenge of the Fallen. Lennox x Oc
1. Prelude

"Arabella, come along now." A soprano voice carried through the halls of the Reeds mansion place.

A young girl walked slowly through her home, her fingers tracing invisible patterns on the wall as she trailed slowly through the long hall. This house had been everything she truly knew since she could first remember. And now it was time to leave her one true comfort zone:

"Arabella, please come." A young woman rounded the counter looking to be in rush. Her eyes lit up when she saw the young red head dragging her feet. "Oh, Bella. It's going to be alright. Moving isn't that bad. You're going to love your new home." The nanny bent to the child's level, placing her hands on her shoulders in reassurance.

"Okay." Arabella nods.

"Let's go." The nanny stood and took hold of Arabella's hand, swinging it lightly as they walked to the front of the house. "Your mother will be out any moment, and then you will be off." The nanny smiles, brushing a stray strand of chocolate hair behind her ear.

Arabella simply nodded as they came to a stop at the entry to wait her mother. Arabella scuffed her shiny, black shoes against the floor, watching her feet and gnawing on her lip. It didn't take long for the mistress of the home to scurry down the stairs her blonde hair in a long flurry behind her as she took the steps three at a time.

"Quickly! You must leave!" Brooklyn Reed exclaimed.

"But what about Mr. Reed?" The nanny questioned, a worried expression embedding wrinkles into her face.

"No time! We aren't safe here," Brooklyn said out of breath as she finally caught up to them. She bends down on her knees grabbing her daughters shoulders much like the nanny had done before. "Listen to me sweetie, you have to leave now. Mommy will do everything she can to find you. Mommy and Daddy love you so much!" Tears rolled down her softly dusted tan cheeks, making her blue eyes turn a pretty crystal color. She caressed her daughters face and left a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Get her in the car!" Brooklyn ordered as she stood.

The nanny did as she was told, although she was confused and afraid of the way her mistress was acting. She didn't look over her shoulder until there was a series of crashes and screams coming from the house. She finished buckling the seven year old before slamming the door and taking off towards the house.

Lifting herself up in her seat, Arabella looks out the window to the front door with the tall glass panels on either side. Red splattered over every inch of the window panes as the sleek silver car hummed to life.

So young she didn't understand what had truly happened, so she sat back down and looked forward. Enjoying a silent car ride for hours before finally noticing that there was no one else in the car. It simply drove itself.


	2. Chapter One

Dannie held tight to her side and the dash board as her trusty side kick Stormrunner hit speeds that were so illegal.

"Calm down Storm! We'll get there whenever we get there!" Dannie exclaims, blue eyes widening as they get to close to a shiny BMW's bumper, "unless we die!"

Stormrunner ignored her cries and sped up more, weaving in and out of cars. He remained silent as they rode on, causing Dannie to hit her head against the head rest. He hadn't talked to her in almost twenty-four hours, which was a record considering they had been together for years and the longest he could go was a few short hours when they were separated.

Dannie knew something was seriously wrong with him, maybe they were in trouble again. The last Decepticon's they encountered a week ago, had done a number on both of them- hence her aching side and his abnormal behavior. Dannie wasn't sure what went down between her best friend and the Decepticon but since the encounter Storm had slowly began to lose his mind. Anytime she got hurt, he was over bearing for a few days but once he saw she was okay, he would be good. Sure her side ached still but that's what happens when you don't take care of broken bones properly, not to mention when said broken bones were broke. By a crazy robot who stabbed through you with a forked blade. Her medical knowledge couldn't help her now that Storm had cauterized the wound.

Storm hummed beneath her, breaking her from her thoughts as he flicked the AC on high. Dannie finally noticed that sweat had started to roll down her temple and neck and she let her head fall back as she took deep breaths to control the pain in her side. Every now and then, she would feel as though she was being ran through over again. And it ached just as bad as when it first happened. Right this moment she could feel the blade slowly piercing through her, and she had to grip the wheel as a low moan escaped her lips.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she struggled to hold it in. "Storm... please." Her voice broke.

Storm didn't reply, choosing to speed up as his partners eyes clenched tightly. A fire burned through him again as he vowed to get her to safety.

➿〰➰〰➿

Newly promoted Major William Lennox overlooked everything happening in the changing N.E.S.T. It was newly appointed but everything they did was constantly being changed by one thing or another. They were still bringing in men who could be trusted with the secret of the Autobots and the Decepticons, so the place wasn't that full yet but soon Lennox knew the place would be crawling with men.

The Autobots were split up at the moment, some choosing to be out in the sun boating a very violent game of catch with a smaller Autobot and the others were inside lounging around. If giant, alien robots could lounge. He shrugged. Some of the newer Autobots were still getting used to the place and as such their eyes roamed to and fro constantly. He made eye contact with Arcee, her sisters at her side. And he sent a polite nod. She twitched and did nothing at first; before deciding to lift a hand in a half wave.

Lennox snorted and continued perusing the place with his eyes. Diego Garcia was a safe place to hold a bunch of robots, that was for sure. The island was surrounded by water on all sides and and it was secluded so no one would just happen upon it. Not that they could, he inwardly shrugged, not with all the ships in both the water and sky on constant watch.

"Lennox, Graham said he was looking for you man." Wood clapped him on the shoulder, "what are you doing out here? We got work to do."

Lennox smiles with a nod, "it's all coming together."

Epps quieted down at that. He too, turned to survey the room; his eyes landing on the Autobots who now were arm wrestling. Ironhide dropped Mudflap like he was nothing in seconds, causing a loud crash to resonate through the place followed by a bellowing laugh. Many eyes turned to witness the ruckus and Epps had to shake his head as he grinned.

"Yeah man, it is." He nodded slowly, "come find us when you're done." He left with that, stopping to speak with a few of his friends not far from them.

Lennox only nodded, still his eyes stayed on the Autobots. Mudflap and his twin, Skids jumped on Ironhide's legs trying to take him down with a surprise attack. Ironhide simply laughed harder and didn't even bother with the twins. Lennox rubbed the back of his neck at the failed attempt, his eyes moving to a red and blue semi instead.

Optimus was in his alt mode, up against the wall. He was seemingly asleep. But Lennox knew better, Optimus always knew what was happening. It had only been a few months since they all met but it didn't take much to get Optimus. But the Autobots leader had been unusually quiet today, he didn't really participate with anyone, choosing to rest for the most part in a secluded space.

Lennox paid special attention when Optimus slowly slid out of his alt mode, standing at his full height. That was all he had to do to collect everyone's attention.

"Incoming." His low voice rumbled, moving through the whole room and even stopping the game outside. Lennox eyes widened and he took off towards the Autobots leader.

He was about to call out inquiring what Optimus meant when Ratchet; who was outside threw up a hand. His finger pointing at something Lennox couldn't see.

"I see it!"

"Is it friendly?!" Epps yelled, racing to Lennox side.

"It appears to be.." Even Ratchet scrunched up his eyes, almost in unbelief. Lennox didn't know if that was good or bad.

"It's Stormrunner!"

Not an evil name, Lennox decided internally. Nothing like Megatron or Starscream. It didn't make him cringe like those names did. All Lennox could see was a bright glint coming straight for the hanger.

"Stormrunner' alive?" Ironhide rumbled deeply, seemingly to himself.

A silvery white SUV was driving straight at them and didn't show signs of stopping.

Lennox didn't have to give any orders for the soldiers in the place to load their weapons and take aim. But Lennox did hold up a fist and shouted,

"Hold your fire!" He noticed the Autobots weren't moving into a defensive or running out to meet this Stormrunner, and it struck him as odd. Friendly then?

The SUV sped into the place and raced to one side, slinging open its driver door and sending a someone flying from the car. Judging by the thin frame, the long blonde hair and the scream that pierced the place; Stormrunner's companion was a woman. Slowly the troops moved toward her as she gripped her aching body and found the strength to get onto her knees. In those few seconds the White SUV with black out windows had transformed and now was leaping for Ironhide with both arms open. Lennox decided it was definitely not a hug as Stormrunner's hands reached for the black Autobots neck. One fist balled by Stormrunner, crashed into Ironhide's face. Sending him flying to the side.

"Stormrunner! What are you doing?!" Optimus roared ducking under another fist from Stormrunner. "Get ahold of yourself! It's me, Optimus!"

Ironhide launched himself forward as the smaller Autobots shot back to escape the furious look Stormrunner was placing on everyone, as he overlooked the room. He was looking for something, Lennox frowned. But what?

"Stop Storm! Stop!" The woman screamed, her voice tearing through the place as Ironhide tackled Stormrunner. The soldiers flung themselves out of the way to avoid being squashed by the giant metal robots as they tumbled across the whole floor.

"Cut it out Stormrunner!" Ratchet yelled grabbing hold of one of Stormrunner's arms and tugging hard. It didn't have the effect Ratchet was hoping for, because he gave a startled yelp when the white robot launched upwards with another balled fist.

At least they weren't using weapons, Lennox sighed angrily. But this needed to end, and they needed to get control of the place again.

"Ironhide don't hurt him! He hasn't been normal all week!" By then the woman was surrounded by guns aimed at her, stopping her from getting off her knees or running towards her companion. Lennox decided that she sure looked like she wanted to step in and stop them.

"Optimus!" She screamed in fear, her blue eyes clenching as she hugged herself. At the call of his name, Optimus turned back and reached out to the woman. He cradled her in his hand gently and lifted her away from danger, causing the soldiers to lower their weapons and step away.

Lennox decided he wanted to know how the two knew each other but didn't have the time to ask as Ironhide and Ratchet pinned a thrashing Stormrunner.

"Storm stop, please!" She begged. Lennox noticed tears fell down her cheeks but he couldn't tell if it was for her friend or because she was hurt. One of her arms still wrapped tight around her torso, her hand gripping her hip tightly and the other moved to cover her mouth. She had no fear that Optimus would drop her. What caused that much trust?

"Stand down!" Lennox yelled, finally moving closer as Stormrunner's thrashing died down a bit. It would seem the woman's voices calmed him, even if it was only a bit. Now Stormrunner was moving his head side to side, eyes searching. This time Lennox knew it was for the woman. The bond they had was similar to what he saw with Sam and Bumble Bee. Lennox stood back as Optimus lowered the woman close to Stormrunner's face, she held a hand out before she even reached him and leaned over the edge of Optimus' hand to place a small hand on the robots forehead.

"Please, just let Ratchet help you." She whispered. She pulled away as Optimus lifted her to his shoulder so he could assist holding down Stormrunner and allow Ratchet to examine him properly.

"Alright," Lennox called, now that the situation was pretty much handled, "stand down everyone."

"Stand down!" Epps exclaimed once again by his side, "this guy just stormed in here and attacked everyone and we just stand down?" He whisper yelled, unbelief radiating off him as the other backed off, keeping their eye on the Autobots.

"We don't know the details, and everyone's just worked up. This obviously isn't a Decepticon and we have a civilian here." Lennox held up a hand, "take it easy."

"Ratchet," the woman's voice brought them from their personal conversation. "How bad is it?" She seemed a bit calmer now.

Ratchet seemed to swallow thickly, looking uncomfortable as he made eye contact wth Optimus.

"Just tell me Ratchet!" She all but growled, "I've seen worse." She whispered.

"He..." Ratchet's frown deepened and he let out a long sigh. "It doesn't look good, but it's fixable."

"Dannie, you said he had been different all week?" Optimus prompted. He let go of the unconscious robot and held out a hand for Dannie to climb onto.

Lennox crossed his arms as Dannie nodded furiously, wiping her face to get rid of the tears. Her blue eyes crossed over Lennox and Epps before moving to meet Optimus, seeming to ask if it was okay to talk in front of them. Epps snorted at Lennox side in disbelief, Lennox himself only stared. Optimus nodded and Dannie didn't hesitate to share with him.

"Last week we were attacked by Chainsling and Toprazor. They wanted the cube, or at least what was left of it." She sniffed, "I tried to tell them that it was destroyed when that boy stuck it in Megatron's chest."

Lennox frowned at that, how did she know about all that? Sure a lot of it ended up online but everything was also taken down just as quick and excuses and cover ups were made.

"But they knew there were still slivers floating about," she paused and dug in her pocket pulling out a small sliver of dark silver metal. "I kept it safe from them, but they got ahold of Storm before we could get out of there. I don't know exactly what they did to him." At this her large doe-eyes found her friend and she sighed deeply.

"I gave him checkup after checkup but I couldn't find anything.

"You weren't supposed to touch the cube, I told you that." Optimus grumbled, taking the sliver in his other hand. "You know the dangers."

She nodded, "I know, but they destroyed everything. All I could do was grab it before we left."

"And so you brought him here?" Ironhide spoke up finally, stepping away from his comrade as Ratchet continued to work on him.

"No," I didn't know you were here." Dannie shook her head, "we've been on the road all week. He didn't tell me we were coming here... he didn't tell me he was hurt this bad either."

"The damage is extensive but he will wake up better than ever." Ratchet waved a hand.

Dannie smiled at this, "thank you Ratchet." She whispered.

"I believe introductions are in order," with that Optimus ended that conversation, looking down at Lennox and Epps. He lowered Dannie towards the floor and she carefully hopped off. "Major William Lennox and Sergeant Robert Epps." He nodded to each one respectively. "Boys, this is Dannie Reed, a longtime friend of mine."

Dannie smiled at this, then extended a hand to each of the men. "It's a pleasure to meet you... sorry for chasing such a mess."

"No harm no foul." Lennox nodded as they shook hands. He noted quietly that hers was smooth and dainty.

"Are you bleeding?" Epps suddenly asked, disbelief coating his voice.

Lennox couldn't believe it but once he let his eyes roam the woman's body he noticed that there were spots on her dark clothes that would suggest that she was bleeding. What confirmed it was when she lifted and. To her side and red smeared down.

She swallowed slowly, "I suppose I am." She tipped to one side.

"Woah, woah!" Lennox exclaimed leaping forward even though he knew Optimus could catch the red head. Lennox figured she didn't need anymore bruising for the day.

"We need a medic!" Epps yelled over his shoulder, bending down beside Lennox.

Lennox laid the woman flat, looking over her before searching with frantic eyes for help. Seeing it not that far, he turned back to the woman and pulled away the black shirt from her stomach where a deep looking gash was. Lennox felt angry that she hadn't felt the need to share this with them when she told Optimus about Stormrunner's condition. Lennox backed off once the medic reached them, letting the men do their job.

It sure was an interesting day, he mused silently, glancing between the new woman and the newer Autobot. Everything was always changing on base, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter Two

Dannie woke with a start, she would've bolted straight up if it wasn't for the thick band over her arms. It took a moment for her brain to catch up with her body and once she did, she moaned quietly. The pain was bad, just as bad as when she first got hurt.

Dannie tensed when there was a deep chuckle that resonated through the room. And for a moment she panicked; she couldn't remember where she was. The last she remembered was that her and Stormrunner were on the road, fleeing from Decepticons because her home was destroyed and she had no where to go.

Had they been caught? Was she in a hospital or a jail?

"Are you awake Miss Reed?" A man asked lowly, somewhere close to her side.

Dannie decided it was better to just face it head on rather than play dumb. Stormrunner would could come for her sooner or later; and if he didn't someone else would. The last time she talked to Optimus, he mentioned that he would be working with humans. So he would have to have some kind of connections. Hopefully...

Dannie sighs, opening her eyes. Her eyes took in the grey ceiling, then scaled the walls noting that there were no windows. Just four walls and a door. So not a jail cell? Or an interrogation room. But due to the lack of equipment it wasn't a hospital either. Finally her eyes took in an army man. And it all came back to her, the long ride, her wound tearing open as her companion fought with his comrades, holding tight to Optimus as she tried to calm her best friend, meeting the army men- Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps.

Currently Major Lennox was staring at her, waiting patiently with a calm demeanor to him.

"Major." Dannie nodded in acknowledgement. Her voice was a hoarse whisper, and her throat felt dry but she didn't say anything. Instead she let her eyes fall closed fatigue over taking her body. Dannie heard shifting and a chair scrapped against the floor. She felt the belt over her body loosen and fall slack; before it was removed from her body.

"How are you feeling?" Lennox asked, taking his seat.

Dannie cleared her throat, shifting her shoulders before deciding against sitting up due to the shooting pain in her side. "Exhausted. What happened?"

He smirked, "you passed out due to a number of things. The doctor on base performed surgery on your side. Nasty thing you had going."

Dannie grimaced, "tell me about it. It's been driving me up the wall all week." She frowned deeply, one hand gently rubbing over the bandaged wound. "Is it all better though?"

Lennox shrugged, "should be. Only time will tell now."

Dannie nodded to herself, "how long have I been out for?"

Lennox rubbed the back of his head. "About that-"

"Where's Dannie?!" A painfully familiar voice roared, shaking the whole room.

Dannie's eyes shot open and she leapt up from the bed, throwing the blankets to the side as she stood on shaky feet.

"Arabella!" Stormrunner bellowed.

Dannie tripped into Lennox who had also jumped up, and he caught her around her arms.

"Easy does it!" He says in her ear, "just take it slow."

Dannie pushed off him though, gripping her aching side and pushing open the door and pausing to listen to which way her companion was. There was loud crashes and yelling that only got louder as Dannie ran through the halls. At one point she had to jump over what seemed to be a mail cart, barely sticking the landing as she had to turn and push open another door. But finally she came through a large open doorway and skidded to a stop, covering her eyes from the intense light that flooded over her.

"Dannie!" Storm was so close to her now, but his back was turned, he was arguing with Optimus and Ratchet. "I have to find Dannie! She's not safe! They're going to kill her!"

"She's fine Stormrunner," Ratchet tried to reason. "The doctors took great care of her, and now she's recovering. When she wakes up Lennox will tell us."

Dannie took off towards them, just as Lennox stopped abruptly behind her. He groaned as he took of again, slower this time, now that he didn't have to keep track of her.

"Storm!" Dannie cried, using a Mudflap as a latter and leaping in the air towards her best friend.

Once again Lennox came to a stop, this time from the utter shock running through him. She jumped up Mudflap and then into the air just as Stormrunner spun around- they were so perfectly in tune with each. And she latched onto his arm and held tight.

"Hey little girl!" Mudflap exclaimed, "watch it!"

"Dannie! Are you alright Dannie?" Stormrunner's eyes were searching over Dannie's body, looking for any signs of damage but he couldn't find any. She looked relatively normal, her blonde hair was hanging over her shoulders and she was clothed in a black shirt and black sweat pants, she didn't have shoes but that didn't phase her from finding a comfortable plate to stand on as she hugged her long time friend.

"Are you okay?" Dannie whispered to him, holding tight even as his hand came to rest on her back.

"Am I okay? Of course I am." Storm scoffed, "you're the frail one!"

"Well you're the stupid one, who can't take care of himself." Dannie glared. "How dare you go silent on me! Especially when you weren't up to par! What if they caught up with us, then what would you have done?" Her free arm waved and gestured and at one point slapped Stormrunner. She moved from holding onto his arm to standing on his shoulder.

"I would've died protecting you." He said heroically, pose and all.

In the back ground, all the men had backed away from the Autobots, sensing the tension that started boiling in the room. Ironhide, enjoying the show, stepped forward to be a part of the circle.

"Well gee, Storm," she rolls her crystal blue eyes. "They still would've killed me. Then your death would be for nothing, idiot" she scoffed the last part under her breath.

"I was dying anyways." Stormrunner shrugged.

"Uh-oh... here it comes." Ratchet mumbled, stepping away.

Dannie ignored the jostle, holding tight to his shoulder. She was infuriated, and the pain coursing through her was being transformed into fury the longer they talked. "That's it! I'm leaving you! I'm going with Ironhide- forever." She hops onto the black Autobot.

Optimus held up a hand, meaning to calm the situation when Stormrunner's eyes widened dramatically.

"What?! You can't leave me!" He bellowed.

"What is this?" Epps asked in disbelief, "a soap opera?"

"I'm a free bird." Dannie scoffs. Her eyes widen as Storm leaps at Ironhide, and she jumps for Optimus who was closest to her. She caught his shoulder just as the boys hit each other with a loud crash and went tumbling along the concrete floor.

Optimus sighed deeply, "children please."

Dannie smirks. "He's too easy."

Ratchet face palmed, "by now you would think he wouldn't be so insecure. Dannie can't be in the room with Ironhide for more than a few minutes without fighting."

Dannie pouted, "hey, last time we made it pretty good. Only a little bit of arguing." Her whole facade resonated innocence.

"That wasn't in person." The corner of Optimus' lip went up, "that was using telecommunication."

Dannie grimaced, "just say telecom. And no, we had a video chat genius. Get with the program Optimus." She teased.

"Are you two done yet?" Optimus sighed deeply, a balled fist resting on his hip as he channeled his inner paternal streak. Both Autobots ignored their leader. Fighting for dominance as they still tumbled on the floor, throwing the occasional punch.

"You did this on purpose didn't you Dannie?" Optimus voice was full of exasperation. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dannie nodded slowly, a small smirk lining her pink lips, "well yeah. At some point today Ironhide is going to pick a fight and I'm not going to be able to retaliate without getting shot or something." She shrugs nonchalantly. "It was the only way I could get through the day."

"Get shot?" Ratchet crosses his arms. "They wouldn't shoot-" he paused, catching Dannie's 'oh you think so?' expression. "You're right. This was the best way."

"While they figure themselves out, why don't we all sit and have a discussion." Optimus suggested in his 'not a suggestion' voice.

➿〰➰〰➿

"Well, in the last seven years I've found and kept track of Sideways, Aftersling, Scrapfeather, Darkbolt, Demolisher, Aries-"

"You mean like the God of war, Aries?" Epps interrupted, his eyebrows rising in his nonexistent hairline.

"Yes," Dannie nodded, "and he reeks destruction wherever he goes as well. Also there is Enigma and Pillage. Those two are hiding together in North Korea."

Lennox was silent as he took it all in. He couldn't believe how many Decepticon's were hiding among the humans in whole. Not just the U.S, but all across the globe. They had a lot of work to do.. Lennox inwardly sighed. His brown eyes searched Dannie for any lies or half truths but he couldn't find anything. It would seem this woman came just in time. Lennox was still building his team and setting procedures, to have someone so familiar and comfortable with the Autobots worked to his advantage. She could fix them, and find them. She understood them and they had a high level of trust. Lennox immediately began thinking of ways to hire her as a civilian contractor.

"We need to hunt all those guys down?" Epps crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "Man, just can't catch a break."

"Optimus." Dannie said in all seriousness. "I won't share anything without your approval."

Lennox' eyes widened as did Epps. Lennox looked up at the massive leader of the Autobots, trying to determine what the alien robot would decide. But it was impossible, Optimus merely put a hand on his chin in the classical thinking manner and closed his eyes.

"What?! We can't just let those things live in here!" Epps exploded from his seat. "This is our planet! They have no right to live here-"

"Sit down Epps." Lennox ordered. His hard brown eyes meeting even darker ones that were glowing with fury. Epps closed his mouth and did as he was told, though it was obvious he didn't like it.

"You may share the location of each Decepticon with them." Optimus finally nodded.

Dannie returned the nod as multiple breaths were released. "Someone get me a map and some paper?" She glanced around the table.

It was time to get to business.


	4. Chapter Three

In the weeks to come, Lennox couldn't help but acknowledge that Dannie fit it. She fit in perfectly. Although she technically wasn't cleared yet. Lennox didn't have it in him to tell her she couldn't stay, he didn't want to see the Autobots reactions should he kick her off base, and to be honest it was great to have her around. Before she came a lot of people were afraid of the Autobots. Now they could see that Autobots weren't as scary as they looked, they were just over-sized, alien robots. No big deal. Lennox snorted at his own thoughts, trailing down the halls at a leisurely pace. But today he had good news, news that would not only excite Dannie Reed but all of the Autobots too.

Currently Dannie was on mechanics creeper, underneath Stormrunner in his alt mode. There was a series of clicks and metal grating and Lennox could swear there was a blow torch down there too.

"Always on her back." Ironhide chuckled.

Lennox frowned, his arms crossing as he watched the Autobot unamused. Lennox felt slightly surprised that Dannie nor Stormrunner had anything to say back but the surprise turned to panic when a small silver sphere rolled out from under the car.

"Grenade!" Graham yelled, launching himself backwards. Lennox did the same; as did everyone in the hanger. But there wasn't an explosion, there was a very loud pop followed by electric buzzing. When Lennox stood again he saw that Ironhide had been severely electrocuted. He was stumbling around as the current washed over his whole body.

"All clear." Lennox called and men began popping up all over the place. They grumbled and continued on with their tasks, some choosing to relocate to a quieter place.

"Come on now Ironhide," Lennox reasoned, "do you really need to pick?" He sighed and put both hands on his hips.

"She started it." Ironhide yelled, gesturing wildly even as Ratchet attacked his sensors and did a full run down on him.

"Sure she did." Lennox smirks, with one boot hooked under Dannie's ankle he pulled her out smoothly.

"What?" She deadpanned, flicking on the blow torch menacingly.

"Mail for you." He nodded his head towards the way he came from. He offered a hand as the blow torch shut off. She accepted it and patted Stormrunner on the door once she was up.

"Be back soon buddy." Dannie said to him. "Go easy on Ironhide, the EMP got him good."

Lennox watched her as she pulled off her gloves, tossing them onto a cart nearby. She was looking good. She hadn't been holding her side much anymore; and the doctor had given her the all clear. Her wound was healed through and through. The last time he saw the wound was when he walked in a room and she had her shirt hiked up trying to get a good look of it. He had immediately started sputtering and tripped his way out of the room after he had slapped a hand over his eyes. From then on he couldn't stop seeing the smooth tan skin that was marred with scars.

Lennox pulled himself from his thoughts as they walked side by side down the bustling halls. In the last few weeks the place had really filled up. Now in the halls people had to weave in and out and around to get to places quickly. He put a hand on her back as he fell in step behind her when the hall became crowded before quickly moving next to her again.

"Right here." He finally pointed, turning into a less crowded room. The room was lined with counters and had a long island in the middle; boxes of mail stacked across the room.

"Here you are Major." A young private held out a thin manila packet.

"Thank you." Lennox nodded once again gesturing for Dannie to follow. This time they only went up the hall a few doors before Lennox swung open another door. This time there was no one in the room. It was a small private lounge looking room with two black padded chairs across from a love seat with a low rose table in between them. He took a seat and waited for Dannie to sit across from him before placing the packet on the table.

Dannie raised an unamused brow. "What is this?"

"Just read it." Lennox smirks.

Dannie eyes it a moment longer before reaching out and picking it up. She opened it slowly, as if something was going to pop out before pulling out the papers inside.

Lennox watched her emotions play across her blue eyes, and his smirk widened into a smile. He gave her another minute before asking, "so... What do you think?"

She took a deep breath. "What do I?... this is." she shakes her head. "I'll have to read over it a few times and discuss it with Storm first."

Lennox rolls his eyes, "that's a yes."

"Is not!" Dannie exclaims, "although there's not much holding me back from signing it." She stacks the pages neat before sliding them carefully back into their place and resting it in her lap.

Lennox eyebrows raise, "what's holding you back?"

"A few things," she shrugs, and it was clear that she wouldn't go into detail. "But they're insignificant and I just want to get Storms opinion on the matter first. He will be able to give me the flip side of the coin. I don't want to sign into something and not be able to hold up my end of the bargain." She shrugs.

Lennox nods, standing, "well then Miss Reed. I look forward to hearing back from you."

Dannie stands as well; extending her arm so they could shake hands, "I will get back to you immediately Major Lennox. Thank you for your time and consideration."

Lennox rolls his eyes, "now that that's done for now. What were you doing with Stormrunner?" He asks as they leave the private room and navigate the base once again.

"Replacing a rod. I've been meaning to do it for a months and I just never got to it." Dannie shrugs. "It's a pretty insignificant piece that's why I put it off so long but I had free time so.." she trails off. They fall into a relative silence for a few moments as Dannie worked up the nerve to ask, "I know I'm not in the clear but, you guys are planning your first op now right?"

Lennox rubbed the back of his head, frowning uncomfortably. He really couldn't say much to her, she was a civilian and she wasn't cleared yet anyways. Even if her car did transform into a giant robot, it didn't give her the permission to do what ever she pleased or get any info she wanted. But Lennox personally felt he could trust her with a bit of the knowledge. "Yeah, I can't say much but we are. We'll go in few short weeks. I want our teamwork to be flawless first though."

Her eyes lit up, "I can help with that." She smiles wide.

➿〰➰〰➿

Dannie swung from Storms arm, doing a flip and landing on a metal wire strung up from wall to wall. A few yards of rope hanging from her shoulder; neatly tied up.

Lennox and Epps were standing on the ground a few feet away and were staring up with hide eyes.

"Your men need to be able to move with them, without getting squashed." Dannie calls down to them, at this Storm started walking around twisting here and there.

"And they need to be able to get to safety should something happen. Right under them is not the place you want to be-" the ground shook as Ironhide ran forward and collided with Stormrunner, hitting the lines and sending strong vibrations, causing them to bounce and wave. Also causing Dannie to fall.

"Woah!" Lennox yelled, stepping forward.

"I'm fine!" Dannie calls, hanging by her hands. The fighting Autobots hit the thick chords again; this time sending her flying into the air.

"Oh my God." Epps jaw dropped. Beside him Lennox had his hands clasped behind his head thinking about how dead he was if a civilian got killed here. He couldn't believe his eyes though as Dannie landed with ballerina feet on the wire again, this time not bouncing but bending her knees and staying balanced fifteen feet in the air.

"Alright Storm," Dannie calls, "let's take him down."

Ironhide froze, and Stormrunner smirked.

"Yes!" Stormrunner exclaims, running forward as Dannie threw herself off the line. Stormrunner's fist connected with Ironhide's face; sending him stumbling back. Dannie had the rope untangled now and it was looped over Ironhide's neck as she fell towards the ground, using it to make him stumble. All the while she launched a metal ball at him. It connected with what would be his collarbone and latched on with four sharp claws. Stormrunner held out a hand and Dannie swung into it as the metal claw started erupting with an electrical current; sending Ironhide to the ground in convulsions.

"What.. the..." Epps glanced between Dannie and a twitching Ironhide.

"And that's how it's done." Dannie smirks.

"You're terrifying, you know that right?" Lennox crosses his arms.

Dannie laughs, "not really. I can take down these guys but if you attacked me, I'd be done for." She shrugs nonchalantly.

For some reason Lennox seriously doubted that she would be defenseless.

Lennox suddenly realized he didn't like the show smile creeping up on Dannie's face; her crystal blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Then she said, "your turn."

Epps and Lennox exchanged panicked glances.

➿〰➰〰➿

"You sign those papers yet?" Stormrunner asks his human counterpart, who currently sat in the passenger seat. Her seat was leaned as far back as it would go and her legs were curled up to her chest as she laid on her side.

Stormrunner watched quietly as Dannie signed deeply. In the past three weeks since receiving the job offer, Storm had done nothing but questioned her about it. He told her on the first day that it had pros and cons; but he believed the pros out-weighed the cons in this case. But to his surprise, Dannie hadn't said anything the rest of the day. Instead she started receding in on herself. And since then she's avoided talking about it with everyone; even Optimus. But with the mission coming up in a few days, Stormrunner didn't feel right not having Dannie at his back. He didn't trust these humans as far as he could throw them; Dannie on the other hand, he couldn't throw her as far as he trusted her. There was no way to match the level of trust they shared. Not after nearly fifteen years of being best friends.

"We cannot avoid it forever." Stormrunner finally says, "if you don't make a decision they will decide for you." He pushed.

Dannie ignored him, opting to close her eyes and massage her temples instead.

"What could possibly be holding you back? It's not like you don't trust these men, you've already given them some of your best intel." Stormrunner continues, "I've seen that you've bonded with a few already. Is that what this is about?"

"No Storm, it's not because I made a few friends." Dannie rolls her crystal eyes, but he couldn't see it because her eyes were still closed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"If it's not because of your new friends... is it because you like that man more than a friend? You are attracted to him aren't you?"

Dannie's eyes shoot open, "no you idiot! I don't like him! I barely know him..." she sits up slapping the dash hard.

"Well you can't deny you think him attractive." Storm intoned smugly. The whole car vibrated with the chuckle that followed.

"So! Lennox is a very hot- he's.. Lennox is.. shut up Storm!" Dannie explodes, her cheeks heating up. "It's not because I think Lennox is good looking!"

Storm suddenly gets quiet. Dannie hardly notices as she pats her warm cheeks.

"Is it because you don't want to be with me anymore?" Storm asks solemnly.

Dannie gasps. The rawness in his tone did her the wrong way and left her heart aching and her mind stumbling.

"No, no, Storm." She whispers, mouth going dry. "Is that what you think-" her strangled voice broke off as her eyes began to tear up. "I-" her breathing started to labor.

"Well if it is, then don't let me hold you back." Stormrunner's voice was stone cold.

Dannie couldn't help it as the tears fell. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how they even got to this subject, and she definitely didn't know why he would think that!

"Maybe you should just go."

Dannie felt her heart break into pieces.

"Storm please-" Dannie sobbed. "What are you talking about? Why didn't you tell me you were thinking these ridiculous thoughts?! I don't want to leave you idiot!" Contrary to her words, Dannie threw the car door open and jumped out, slamming it behind her. She took off in a brisk jog towards the hall that would lead to her room; tears falling as she covered her mouth and held her head down.

Suddenly an arm latched onto her elbow.

"Hey! Are you-.. are you okay?" Lennox asks, worry coating his handsome features.

"Please just leave me alone." Dannie whispers, prying his fingers from around her arm and taking off again; this time quicker.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Lennox yells after her, arms raised in the air.

Dannie didn't stop until she was in her room with the door safely locked behind her. She pressed her back to the door and slid down it slowly, tears pouring over as she sobbed.

She was so afraid; but she couldn't tell Storm about her inner turmoil. Even though it was killing her inside. She wanted him to be safe; to have a clear mind for the mission coming. Dannie didn't want to be selfish, ever since she was a child she depended on him for everything. Now she had her suspicions that the Decepticon's were coming for her, and they would be especially angry when they found out she was the one to give out their locations. She didn't know if she was right or not but if she was; she didn't want to put her Autobot or human friends at risk. And if she wasn't right then no harm done right? Sure their relations were strained now, and everything was unstable at the moment but it could all be fixed in time right?

Dannie sighs deeply as her tears stopped. She was an emotional wreck and she just wished she knew for definite if they were coming or not; she couldn't help get the feeling that she was royally screwed.


End file.
